The Boy, the Girl, and the phantom
by Zoids Fanatic
Summary: A Card-based story. Just a cheesy one-shot on Wynn the Wind Charmer and Whirlwind Prodigy.


**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. All OC's I do own.**

**Warning: Cheesy love, cliche plot line, and plot hole and loops.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The Boy, the Girl, and the phantom

"I-I th-think we're almost there." A boy with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes said to his light green-haired, green-eyed female companion. The boy, dressed in simple grey trousers and a rugged pale-green, sighed as he reached the top of a small hill, as the girl, in a white t-shirt with green trim and a blue skirt, coughed a tad, pulling her large, brown coat around herself, accompanying the boy at the top of the hill. Below them was a small, somewhat scenic village, surrounded by a wooden fence, already drenched in the shadows of the setting sun.

"See Wynn, told you we make it." The boy smiled at his companion, whom was known as Wynn the Wind Charmer, or simply Wynn.

"Hmm, yeah." Wynn said, entwining her fingers with those of the boy, the boy's whom name was Derrick, the Whirlwind Prodigy.

"Told yeah, and enough time before nightfall. I'd hate to sleep in these woods again. Least I got my magic, and this." He boasted proudly, holding the handle of his small dagger, his other hand still holding Wynn's.

"I'm glad we are finally able to sleep in a bed." Wynn replied, she herself holding onto a weapon, a silver staff with a green gem at the top.

"Yeah, nice warm bed, hopefully some hot bathwater, and food. All of which we can share." Derrick gave a sly smile at Wynn, whom eyes were locked on the horizon.

"Everything except the second." She replied with a grin, knowing how Derrick's mind worked at times. Derrick gave a frown at her reply, but changed back to a smile upon seeing Wynn giggle. "You never change, do you?"

"Neither do you." Derrick laughed back, as the two took a seat on the hilltop. Sure, they needed to go to the village, but it was not that far away. They could at least enjoy the sunset together, watching the setting sun bath the world in its final lights, before being replaced by the silver moon.

* * *

><p>"Hey, can we get a room." Derrick called out loudly from behind the counter of an Inn, the dining area of the Inn itself only lightly crowded.<p>

"Give me a second, kid." A rather gruff looking woman replied, paying attention to something Derrick and Wynn could not see. Wynn, herself being quite shy, held Derrick close.

"Well, come on, we're paying guests here." Derrick barked back, as the clerk swung around, her appearance being more ghastly then some of the monsters Derrick and Wynn had faced.

"Alright kid, we're a bit booked, so ya can't be choosey." She said in her gruff voice, scratching her large mole.

"Um, what do you have then?" Derrick asked, scratching his noise.

"Err… just a few one-bed rooms… course you may want one for you little friend." The clerk sniffed.

"Oh, no, we're a couple. One-bed is fine." Derrick smiled back. The clerk snorted.

"That be two-hundred crowns." The clerk replied, rolling her hand out to receive the money.

"T-Two-hundred!" Derrick's jaw dropped. "That's more than twice what we paid at the last Inn! What gives?"

"Eh." The Clerk shrugged. "Ever since we got dem monsters running around in 'he woods, we do't get much business. Gotta make a living, ya know? So, ya got the crowns or not?"

"U-Um… well…" Derrick looked at Wynn, then the Clerk. "What if I could tell you we could fight off those monsters? We don't look like it, but we're a couple of good adventures." He smiled, pointing a thumb at himself.

"I'd tell ya ya crazy." The clerk sneered.

"Well, let us stay the night, and we'll do it. How does that sound?" Derrick raised a brow, trying to barter.

"How do I know ya won't just run off?"

"W-W-We… We won't." Wynn spoke up, hiding behind Derrick. Both Derrick and the clerk looked at her. "I-I can promise you we won't."

"Can't eat off a promise, girl, sorry." The clerk shrugged, as Wynn suddenly shoved her staff into the desk.

"W-Well… t-this is my staff… I-I never l-leave without it. I-I can leave it here for you… a-and if we do run away… you can have it… and sell it…" she stammered.

"Wynn, we don't have to…"

"You promise you won't run? Cause this is a nice looking staff. I might not even sell it." The clerk asked with a raised brow, looking the staff over. Wynn nodded. "Alright, take the room upstairs on the left. Ya'll like it there."

"T-Thank you." Wynn muttered.

"Yeah, thanks." Derrick huffed, crossing his arms. "Come on Wynn, let's get settled." He motioned to his companion for her to follow him upstairs, to which she nodded, and did so. The two walked in silence to their room, and it was until the door was shut that Wynn spoke.

"Are you mad with me?"

"No. But I want to know why you offered your staff. You know you need it." Derrick huffed, as Wynn sat down on the bed.

"I believe in us." Wynn simply answered, as Derrick took a seat next to her.

"I could have paid you know… I just wanted to barter is all." He sighed, clutching Wynn's hand with his. "But, still…"

"We'll make it, we always do." Wynn offered a smile, allowing Derrick to smile himself.

"Guess you're right." He sighed, as his hand moved from Wynn's hand to her leg. She squirmed at the movement.

"Derrick… I thought we agreed…" Wynn blushed, Derrick giving her a sly smile.

"We did, but no one said we couldn't have "fun". Eh?" he smiled, holding onto Wynn's shoulders, and leaning in for a kiss. Wynn, hesitant at first, leaned in as well, the kiss starting out rather slow and meek, but becoming more passionate and pronounced, Wynn letting loose a moan as Derrick's hand's traced her curves, her body receiving a wave of pleasure every time Derrick's finger's moved over her thin frame. Soon enough, as it became even more heated, Wynn pushed Derrick off her, wiping away the spittle that remained on her mouth.

"S-Sorry." She apologized, blushing still. "I-I didn't want us to go, well… you know…"

"O-Oh. Yeah, right." Derrick nodded, swallowing the excess spit that was in his mouth. The two looked at each other in silence for a moment, both rather glad they did not go over the edge, but both saddened by the fact they could not. "So, do we have any bathing water?"

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't check. I'm sorry." Wynn apologized.

"You got to stop apologizing about things." Derrick sighed, lying back upon the bed, his arms stretched out on the soft fibers.

"Sorry." Wynn said again, looking into a small room. Inside the room was a large, wooden bucket, soap, and a towel. Wynn touched the water with the tip of her finger, and breathed a sigh of relief; it was warm. However, there was only enough warm water for one person. "Um, Derrick, there is only enough water for one person here…" Wynn admitted.

"Then you can have it." Derrick said, his face becoming red at the thought of Wynn bathing, as he always did.

"Well…"

"It's fine, Wynn, I think you deserve it more than I do. Beside's, I'll use what's left." Derrick added with a smile. Wynn nodded, and shut the door behind her. While she did trust Derrick, he was, after all, a teenage boy, and they do have hormones. So, after quickly stripping of her clothes, she entered the bath, sighing at the warmth it gave her. She could not remember the last time she was in warm water, and it did not take her long to drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>Wynn moaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. The room she was in was dark, and the water cold.<p>

_"I must have fallen asleep."_ She thought, clutching her head. Sitting up in the cold water, Wynn gasped at the realization she was naked, quickly grabbing a towel to cover herself as she left the bath. Frowning a tad, she felt upset that there was no hot water left for Derrick. _"Well, he offered."_ She thought, grabbing her panties and pulling them up over her bare bottom.

"Well hello, my dear." A rather sinister voice said from the shadows. Wynn froze, at this sound, for it was not Derrick's voice at all. She gulped. "Oh, I am terribly sorry; I did not realize you were getting dressed. Please, put your clothes on." The voice ordered. "I won't look, you have my guarantee." Wynn nodded, and quickly pulled her shirt over her exposed torso, followed by her skirt. "Ah, good and covered. I am so sorry for frightening you." the voice said, as Wynn finally gained the courage to turn around.

On the other side of the room was a tall and sinister figure, dressed in a night-black tuxedo. His eyes were bright green, hair golden blonde, and skin red. The man smiled.

"I am known as the Witty Phantom. But you can just call me Witty." The figure let out a gloved hand, which Wynn hesitantly shook. "Please, my dear, no need to be shy." Witty laughed. "What is your name, my dear?"

"I-I-I'm… W-W-Wynn… the Wind Charmer." She said in almost a whisper, the figure smiling, holding a hand to his pointed ear.

"Wynn. Wynn the Wind Charmer you say. Hmm." Witty stroked his chin, and then Wynn's. She shuddered at this. "You are one of the four elemental charmers, aren't you? The one who can possess the element to its fullest." Witty smiled. "Well, you'll be perfect. Come come, no time to lose." And with that, Witty took a hand around Wynn, and brought her out of the bath room, and into the bedroom, where skeletons in torn robes waited, two holding Derrick down.

"Let me go ya dead freaks!" Derrick struggled, his body held down by the Skull Servants. As soon as he saw Wynn, his eye's widened. "Hey, you pointed-ear freak, let her go!"

"Oh, hush now boy." Witty frowned, crossing his arms. "I thought we were on an agreement. You let me have the girl, I don't kill you."

"I never agreed to that you bastard!" Derrick cursed, looking at Wynn. He knew she would not leave him, nor would she fight. "Just let her go!"

"Tsk tsk." Witty waved a finger at Derrick. "I can't do that. But since I am nice, I will bring you along for the ritual."

"R-Ritual…" Wynn muttered to herself, her eyes wide. Witty looked at her, and frowned.

"Look's like she won't do things on her own." Witty observed to himself. "Elkion."

"Master?" came the long and dark response of a skeleton dressed in armor, a large Psycho Sword on its back. This was Elkion, a Dark Assailant.

"She's likely to not obey what we tell her to do. Would you mind…"

"Of course, master." The skeleton spoke, as it grabbed a sharp knife from its belt, and flung it into Wynn's shoulder. She cried out in pain as the blade pierced her, and then collapsed to the floor; her eye's becoming wide, and pupils dilating. Then, without paying attention to the knife, rose to her feet. Witty smiled, and withdrew the blade from her flesh, tossing it back to Elkion.

"Another successful trance." The fiend smiled, patting Wynn on the head. "Good job."

"Master." The skeleton bowed. Witty smiled at him, and then looked at the other skeletons in the room, frowning. "Well, come on, take the lot out. We have a ritual to do." The skeletons nodded, and picked Derrick up, moving him out the room first, followed by Elkion, and then Witty and the possessed Wynn. On their way out, Derrick noticed Witty tossing the clerk of the Inn a bag of coins. He frowned at this, and only shook his head in anger.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here we are." Witty smiled, as he and the group came to a stop in a desolate spot in the forest, a large star in a circle carved in the ground, candles at the end of each point. "Soon, very soon, we shall raise our master." Witty grinned, throwing his hands up to the moon. The other skeletons' doing the same, except the two holding Derrick. For a couple of skeletons, with no muscles at all, they were strong. "Alright." Witty ordered, pointing to the middle of the circle. "Drag the boy in, drain his blood."<p>

"What!" Derrick cried, as the skeletons dragged him to the center, Elkion walking into the circle as well, his blade drawn.

"When the moon is high, and a boys blood is spilled, arise the great one, called by the power of the elements." Elkion silently chanted, motioning for the skeletons to hold Derrick's head up.

_"If only I could move my hands."_ Derrick squirmed, taking a glance at Wynn. _"For her, it has to work!"_ Derrick winced, as the blade was drawn to his neck. Without a second to lose, Derrick wiggled his left hand from the skeleton that held his arms down, and faced his palm at Elkion. A powerful gust of wind erupted from Derrick's hand, throwing Elkion back into a tree. In the confusion, Derrick released two more gusts at his captors, breaking apart the less-sturdy skeletons.

"Stop him, now!" Witty ordered, pointing a finger at Derrick. The skeletons did as told, and charged at Derrick, their hands and mouths opened.

"Oh no you don't, ya damn skinless freaks!" Derrick yelled, holding his hands close together, a ball of compressed air forming in the gap. "Suck on this!" the ball of air was propelled forward, tearing three skeletons to pieces. The others still remained, and were now moving around to circle Derrick. As this was going on, Witty only frowned, and removed his hat, glaring at the boy whom was using the wind to cut down his skeletons.

"Guess what they say is true. If you want something done, do it yourself." The fiend snarled, reaching into his hat, and retrieving a large, black blade of shadows. Without saying anything, the phantom charged at Derrick, swinging the foul blade at Derrick. Derrick, whom was occupied by the skeletons, never saw the attack coming until he was thrown to the ground by the force of the blow, his body strangely uncut. "My blade, if you are wondering, is a blade of shadows. It may not cut you, but it will drain your energy, compressing it into more shadows." And with that, the blade stuck Derrick's stomach. "Come on, boy, fight back."

"_Wynn."_

"Well, fight back! You can fight skeletons but not me?" the blade struck again. "What, are you scared?"

"_I promised her."_

"Fight, damn it, fight!"

"_I'm sorry."_

"I said fig…" in his rage, Witty did not notice Derrick's palm turned to him, a very powerful gust of wind pushing the fiend into the air. Derrick clutched his hand into a fist, and the wind clutched Witty, pushing all the air from his lungs. A slam of his fist. Witty came hurtling to the ground, colliding with the hard surface at brutal speeds. A small slide of the fist. Witty went sliding into a tree at even more brutal speeds. Then, the attacks stopped, Derrick's fist unclenched. Witty, his suit torn, and face battered, slowly rose from the ground, albeit hunched over.

"You little shit." Witty huffed. "You ruined my suit. I'm going to kill you for that!" Witty yelled, charging at Derrick, sword raised. Derrick shut his eyes, and whirled his fist around. Witty dropped to his knees, a dagger implanted in the center of his head. The fiend then fell to the ground, dead. Derrick, weak from using his magic, slowly got to his feet, and walked over to the dead fiend, pulling the dagger from his head. In a final act, he had used the wind to propel his dagger straight into the fiend. Looking at the slain foe, and back at the remaining skeletons, Derrick only huffed.

"What, you don't want to fight me?" he angrily asked. The skeletons, unable to utter a word, only slid into the darkness of the surrounding woods. Derrick looked around at the battleground, paying only attention to Wynn, whom still stood in a trance. Derrick walked to her, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a deep embrace. "You're safe, Wynn, you're safe." He said, kissing Wynn on the cheek.

* * *

><p>As she has done before, Wynn awoke with a moan. The sun was shining through an open window, and the girl moaned, covering her eyes with her free hand, noticing something to her left. It was Derrick, his arms wrapped tightly around the girl. Turning around to look at him, Wynn's mind was something of a blank.<p>

_"What happened last night… was it a dream?"_ she tried to reason, as Derrick yawned, opening his eyes.

"Good morning." Derrick smiled, propping his head up on one arm, and using his free one to pull Wynn close, kissing her briefly on the lips.

"Um, morning." Wynn blushed, her own hands held close to her chest.

"Must have been a long night for you." Derrick smiled; confirming Wynn's thought's on last nights events.

"Oh, um, yes… I guess. I can't remember." She looked away from Derrick, but felt a chill as he ran a hand down her spine.

"Better you didn't." Derrick said solemnly.

"Did you…" Wynn began, only to be replied with a nod.

"I killed a creature with blood." Derrick admitted, lowering his gaze at the cotton sheets. Since the beginning of their journey, Derrick has always promised Wynn one thing, he would never kill a creature that had blood.

"I-I'm sure it was for me…"

"It was." Derrick nodded. "But… I still broke my promise, I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine. I wasn't really all there when it happened, so I'm going to say it never happened." Wynn said with a smile of optimism. Derrick looked at her, a smile crossing his face.

"Guess you may be right." He replied, patting her back. "Well, come on, we're wasting daylight. Let's move!" Derrick said in his usual cheerful mood, suddenly giving Wynn a surprise pat on the butt. She gasped at this, and Derrick took this opportunity to role out of bed, laughing as he did. "Oh, I talked with the hag downstairs, and she's going to return your staff. Seems we scared the monsters off!" Derrick grinned, Wynn giving a soft grin in reply.

"Thank you." she smiled, getting out of bed, and throwing her coat on. As she did so, an old saying pasted through her mind

_"Everyday is a new adventure."_

"Yes, it is." She said softly to herself. So long as she had Derrick, everyday would be an adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Well, wasn't that... cheesy. Ah, well, here I am, trying to write A Yu-Gi-Oh fic. But, I always wanted to write one with the monsters, and not the anime/manga characters. Well, I'm giving it a shot, this chapter being more of a, ah, "pilot" story, just to see if I should carry on with it or not. Obivously, you can guess that Derrick, sorry bout the name by the way, is based on the card Whirlwind Prodgy, and Wynn is, well, Wynn the Wind Charmer. I can't help it, those two cards as a couple would be adorblely awsome. But man, is it hard to write a story just by going on the pictures and flavor text.**

**Well, anyhow, that was the prolouge for you. Please feel free to point out mistakes/give critisim/advice, etc. Enjoy!)**


End file.
